Fakes
by shootingstarsandjaybirds
Summary: The 74th games; Peeta faked his death so Katniss would win, Caesar would live, and only district 12 would know the truth. How does this affect Katniss's decision and what will result of everything when the Games keep on killing?


_**The 74**__**th**__** games; Peeta faked his death so Katniss would win, Caesar would live, & only district 12 would know the truth. How does this affect Katniss's decision and what will result of everything when the Games keep on going?**_

It was after President Snow crowned me, and only after the interview did I start thinking about everything. The train ride home was agonizingly long, and every stop at the districts before mine made me cringe. They were people too; they had families and lives and people who cared about them. And they hated me.

Rue's district was the hardest, but I received ample support from it's people. Rue's father personally thanked me and told me there was nothing more I could do. When her body was sent back, my flowers remained decorated across her wound.

I started to think about the arena and about what had happened. The Game-Keeper wanted the districts to hope for something, true love, so he'd said Peeta and I could come out together, united. But when we'd shoved the berries in out mouths, Peeta dropped to the ground. I had spit mine out. A cannon fired, but I saw it. The slightest little wink to me before he shut his eyes.

When I was recovering in the Capitol, the nurse said I had a visitor. I pondered who it might be and came up with nothing, until Peeta walked into the room.

I threw myself into his arms and laughed. "I thought you were dead!"

"So does everyone else," he smirked.

"But-"

"It's a win-win. Only district twelve will know the truth," he smiled.

"Where did you come up with this?" I thought. Since when did the Capitol let this happen?

"They knew they'd make fools out of themselves with two victors. Apparently only I could hear it, but the announcer told me what to do. People think I'm dead, but the Capitol's over the star-crossed lovers thing anyways. They love you," he poked my stomach and I lied back down.

I laughed at it. "Brilliant," I grinned.

He sat down on my bed next to me, suddenly serious, and leaned over my torso. He placed a hand on the opposite side and stretched his neck out, his lips aching for the touch of mine.

"I thought the whole star crossed lovers thing was over with," I said harsher than intended. Seeing the look on his face, feeling his body draw back and the hurt in his eyes made me regret what I said immediately.

"You're right," he snapped back and left the room. He mumbled something on the way out. "Maybe I'm better off dead anyways."

I realized what he thought too late. Peeta had bought into my whole act and thought I was for real. He was being sincere, but I assumed he knew this was all a charade. Just a way to keep us alive. He'd just admitted he didn't want to live without me.

I laid my head on the trains cushy headrest and banished the memories. Peeta was in the cart next door, watching as I bowed to the crowds and acted like everything was ok.

I couldn't help but wonder if what I was feeling wasn't just an act. My heart ached for Peeta to feel okay, but I doubted it was anything more than that. Besides, there were only three people I wanted to see right now. Three people I desperately wanted to know I wasn't dead. I was ok. And I had survived the Hunger Games. I was the Victor.

The train cruised to a stop in front of the most glorious sight I'd ever seen. District twelve's town square; and in the distance, my little home. Though faces were too blurred by the movement of the train, I knew there were thousands of eyes awaiting my arrival.

I stepped off of the platform and was instantly greeted by the roar of people. In the front row was my mother, Prim, and Gale, staring at me like I was the most amazing person in the world.

But there was something there; In Gale's eyes. An echo of hurt I'd seen in Peeta's, yet I didn't know what it meant. It still haunted me what Gale wanted to tell me when I left. It still bothered me, all the ends I'd left loose. But I'd made it back, and this reality seemed like fantasy.

I saw Peeta's mother cheering a ways away and next to her, her husband and brothers, sulking. They knew I'd tried everything, done everything I could to save him, so they attempted to be happy for me. I wanted to run to them, tell them he was ok, but that had to wait. They'd be getting a lost child back, and that was more than they could ever ask for.

After I'd said a little speech I hadn't written and given some bows I would've chose not to taken, my family and friends were invited to see me in a separate part of town. Still, as private as it got, there were dozens of people crowded to get a good glimpse of me.

As I stepped off the vehicle I inhabited, a strong pair of arms and a muscular toned body took me into his arms. I felt his warm hands snake around my back and he held me there. I felt something were his eyes would have been; wet, tears. I'd never seen Gale cry in all of my life, not when he'd broken bones, not when his Dad died. I'm sure he cried in private, but I'd never seen him emotional like this before. Never.

In an attempt to pull back, I realized it was as useless as backing out of iron bars. His grip held me there, and when he finally let me go, he kissed me.

So quick, I wasn't sure it happened but it did. His warm lips pressed against mine and a sympathetic smile spread across his face. The crowd "Awwwwed" at his display of affection. Somehow I wanted to smile, to let him know that I was back and I would never have to leave again, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Instead I'm sure a blank stare crossed my face as I turned to see Prim barreling into my side.

"Katniss!" She cried, as obvious tears poured down her face. "I missed you so much! I was so scared!" She held onto my stomach as I stroked her hair.

"It's ok now," I mumbled, and as I glanced up I noticed my Mom, twiddling her thumbs a good distance away. It was obvious, she thought she was going to lose me. I opened my arms and she instantly began crying, hugging me tight.

"I'm so proud of you, Katniss," she praised.

I smiled, though they couldn't see me. The last thing I wanted to do was cry, to be afraid.

My eyes met Gale in that instant and he looked afraid. I was confused; he was overjoyed and emotional a second ago, happy to see me. So happy he had kissed me, but was I missing something? Was there something more to it? I was always missing the big picture and it was a fear of mine, never knowing the outcome. I'd have to ask him when we were alone.

A dozen other people pushed for their hugs and welcome-backs, but the morning was uneventful compared to Gale. What he'd done, what it meant. I couldn't figure it out.

We were all waiting in rows of chairs when Effie bounded out, telling district twelve about their special surpirse. "Because of our generous nature, we've done something we've never done before. But you have to keep it a secret. Can you keep a secret?" She asked the crowd.

They responded with an unenthusiastic "Yes."

She opened another door and out walked Peeta, alive and well. I grinned, glancing back at his family. His Mom was in shock, his brothers were clapping and his Dad looked like any other father would if someone had brought his son back from the dead.

My Mom and Prim turned to me, confusion but happiness in their eyes. There was one reaction, go figure, that I didn't understand.

Gale looked hurt and angry, like he didn't want Peeta alive. I'd had enough of it. I clenched my fists and waited the day out, going through what was expected. Later at night, when I was in my own bed, I got up and sprinted to the fence.

I ducked under, not caring if there were a thousand camera crews trained on me, and ran to our meeting place on the rock that looked over the wilderness of the outlands of district 12.

A tuff of hair revealed itself over the rock as I walked around it.

"Hey stranger," I smiled, and his returned grin was the most amazing I'd ever seen him look.

He jumped the eight feet to the floor and pulled me into his arms, squeezing me harder than he had before.

"Catnip," he laughed.

I wasn't in much of a laughing mood. "Gale?"

He let go immediately, as it was transparent on his face he felt awkward.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," his hand brushed my face and he hopped back up on the rock. I followed, sitting a good foot to his right.

"You looked angry before; Why?"

"I'm not angry anymore," he assured, desperately wanting to change the subject but not wanting to lie to me.

"But why were you?" I pressed the question.

He turned to me, all traces of laughter gone. "I thought for a minute I'd lost you."

I'm sure I looked puzzled in the moonlight. "But I… won," I considered the fact that nobody won in the games, but I continued. "I'm not going anywhere," I took his hand for reassurance. Apparently that was ok now, a friendly gesture. He looked pained, even. There were stress lines apparent on his face.

"That's not what I meant," his voice was gruff, quiet. He avoided my eyes as much as he could and when he looked at me, he caved. He knew I wasn't letting this one go. "I thought for a moment the Capitol had changed you. That they'd made you into one of their clones, dolls. That I'd lost the Katniss I'd loved," he spoke quietly.

My eyes widened but I tried not to show him.

He tried to pull his hand back; he looked like he wanted to run away, but I wouldn't have it either.

A realization dawned on me. "Is that what you were going to tell me? Before I left?"

"I thought I never would," he whispered, getting up.

He started to walk through the dense forest as I got up to chase after him. "Gale!" I called, but he didn't turned. He barely acknowledged me with a slowed pace.

"Gale, wait," I whispered.

**This might could be a one shot, a series of them, or a full out story****J Tell me what you think!**

**One shot as of the moment.**

**Who else saw the Hunger Games movie! And for all you girls, who's cuter: Gale or Peeta? Haha, kidding.**

**I'm all for Peeta, but in the book I'm for Gale.**

**Hoped you liked this!**


End file.
